


they stare at me (while I crave you)

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, just two horny dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: His hand finds the small of her back with practiced ease as he fits himself against her side. She feels one of his fingers snag around the belt loop on her jeans and tug her even closer. The moonshine sloshes around in her cup with the movement, overflowing slightly and dripping down her fingers.“Hey,” she chastises her husband as she shakes off her hand. Her smile is teasing. “This is the good stuff. We can’t afford to waste it.”“Who’s to say it has to go to waste?” Bellamy responds with a smirk. He wraps a hand around her wrist and leans down to lick the remaining droplets from her skin. His teeth drag along the dark, thin-lined tattoo that swirls around the base of her ring finger. The one that is identical to his own.Clarke feels heat rise to her cheeks when he glances up at her. The party goes on around her, but she only has eyes for him.prompt: Bellamy and Clarke attend a Grounder festival and they find themselves alone and fucking to the beat of the heavy Grounder drums





	they stare at me (while I crave you)

His hand finds the small of her back with practiced ease as he fits himself against her side. She feels one of his fingers snag around the belt loop on her jeans and tug her even closer. The moonshine sloshes around in her cup with the movement, overflowing slightly and dripping down her fingers. 

“Hey,” she chastises her husband as she shakes off her hand. Her smile is teasing. “This is the good stuff. We can’t afford to waste it.”

“Who’s to say it has to go to waste?” Bellamy responds with a smirk. He wraps a hand around her wrist and leans down to lick the remaining droplets from her skin. His teeth drag along the dark, thin-lined tattoo that swirls around the base of her ring finger. The one that is identical to his own. 

Clarke feels heat rise to her cheeks when he glances up at her. The party goes on around her, but she only has eyes for him

It’s Unity Day. The  _new_  Unity Day, celebrating the five years it’s been since all twelve clans- unified under King Roan and allied with Skai Kru- worked together to stop the second nuclear apocalypse. Or rather, neutralized all the reactors within close range so they could live in their own bubble of green while the rest of the world melted down around them. Sometimes, you can’t save everyone. 

Those who survived are thriving. Three years ago marked the first child born on the ground, a healthy baby girl named Vive. When Clarke asked why they had picked that name, Murphy had looked down at a sleeping Emori and clutched the bundle in his arms tighter.

_“I’m tired of just surviving,” he had said. “We’re ready to live.”_

There wasn’t a major influx of children after that, but there were at least a few new ones every year since. Clarke was beginning to think about adding to the growing population herself.

Bellamy steals her cup from her hands and takes a hearty gulp. She watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and she licks her lips. 

“Enjoying the festivities?” she asks. He places the now-empty cup on a tree stump and wraps both arms around her waist.

“Not as much as you,” he quips. That hadn’t been her first cup of moonshine. Or her second. Her third had led her to try to teach Raven how to waltz around the fire. 

Clarke giggles. She raises up on her tiptoes to playfully nip the cleft in his chin. “I have an idea.”

She leans too far forward and stumbles against his chest. She can feel the rumbling of his laughter before he speaks.

“Yeah? What’s your idea, drunky?”

Clarke leans up again, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders so she can whisper in his ear. Bellamy’s hands tighten around her waist at her words.

“Is that right?”

She bites her lip as she nods, her eyes alight with mischief. Bellamy chuckles lowly and surges forward for a searing kiss. Clarke threads her fingers through his hair and nips at his lower lip. 

“Please?” she breathes against his lips when they part. “I need it.”

“Of course, baby.” He takes her hand and starts to guide her away from the fire and the festivities. “You know I can’t say no to my girl.”

They get to the edge of the campground, in the no man’s land between the party and the tents their people had erected while they stayed on the Delphi clan’s land. Bellamy tugs her behind a particularly large tree and presses her against the trunk.

 “How do you want it?” he asks her in between pressing hot kisses down the line of her throat. His fingers deftly unbutton her pants and slip under the waistband of her underwear. “You want me to eat your pussy first? You want to come all over my mouth before I fuck you?”

Clarke flounders for an answer. Does she want her extremely sexually talented husband to go down on her? Usually,  _fuck yes_. Right now? All she wants is to feel his cock inside of her, pounding her until she can’t see straight, and she tells him so. 

“Alright, sweet girl,” Bellamy says with a laugh against her throat. He presses a kiss to her pulse point. “Let me at least get a taste first, yeah?”

He tugs her pants down until they pool around her boots at her ankles and she widens her stance so he can fit between her legs. His cheeks ache at the first taste of her on his tongue, tangy and earthy and every bit  _her_. He licks a hard line up her slit before sucking on her clit until she lets out a low whine. 

Clarke hears someone shout something in Trigedasleng but she’s too distracted to translate. Moments later they can hear the drums start to beat out a heavy, pulsing rhythm. She tugs Bellamy up and licks herself off his lips.

“Fuck me now,” she begs, turning around and bracing herself against the tree. Her elbows rest on the trunk and her fingers dig into the grooves of the bark. Bellamy frees his cock from his pants and drags the head over her slit, nudging her clit and making her gasp. 

“What got you so hot, baby?” Bellamy asks as he slides into her. He lets out a low groan when he bottoms out, making her toes curl in her boots. “Tell me. What was it that made you so crazy?”

“Little bit of moonshine,” Clarke pants as he starts to thrust slowly. “Little bit of you.”

“Of me?” Bellamy runs a hand up the length of her back until he can gather the hair at the nape of her neck. He tugs her head back lightly so he can murmur in her ear. “What about me?”

“Just watching you. How you walk and talk and how you treat people…” Clarke trails off. She had been watching him mill about during the party, joking around with Roan and pretending to chase little Vive. The sight had made her heart skip a beat...but seeing Bellamy with children never failed to turn her on. “God, I love you so fucking much, Bell.”

She cranes her head around so he can capture her lips in a blistering kiss. His thrusts are harder now, hitting that sweet spot inside her in time with the pounding drums. Her orgasms builds steadily and she lets out a low groan when he presses down on her lower back, changing her position slightly and allowing his cock to hit her deeper. 

“Come for me, baby,” Bellamy commands. He brings two fingers to her clit and rubs hard, insistent circles. Clarke cries out and collapses forward, resting most of her weight on the tree. Her thighs start to tremble and she feels the burning heat of her orgasms swell from deep inside of her. 

A few more hard thrusts and she’s done for, coming with a high-pitched cry muffled against her arm. Bellamy lets her ride out the aftershocks before pulling out and stepping back. Clarke turns around and sinks to her knees automatically, her mouth open and waiting. She laves his cock with little kitten licks, cleaning her cum off his length as he strokes himself to completion. He comes on her tongue and she keeps her mouth open so she can proudly show him that she didn’t miss a drop.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, petting her hair as she finally swallows. “Always such a good girl for me.” 

Clarke hums happily as she gets to her feet. Bellamy re-fastens her pants for her, laughing when she scrunches up her nose at the feeling of her damp underwear on her even-wetter pussy. 

“We’ll get you cleaned up,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to her nose. “Come on.”

Clarke leans against his side as they start the walk back to her tent. “Too tired,” she yawns as they walk. “You wore me out.”

Bellamy comes to a stop and heaves an exaggerated sigh. “Alright, up you go.”

She squeals in delight as he hauls her, bridal style, into his arms. 

“You’re lucky I l love you,” he jokes. 

Clarke nuzzles into his shoulder. “Yeah, you’re lucky I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [bilexualclarke](http://bilexualclarke.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi!


End file.
